


Training

by SocialOutsider



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Injury Recovery, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Uchiha Obito, Pre-Canon, Third Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: Obito during his rehabilitation. Oneshot.





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: This takes place during the Naruto Chapter 603, "Rehabilation" and the Naruto Shippuden 345 episode, "I'm in Hell".

I lean against the wall, checking my new right arm as I take a quick break.

To be honest, I have no idea how much time has passed ever since I began my intense rehabilitation training after managing against all the odds to survive being crushed and nearly dying at the Kannabi Bridge but if I had to really guess, I'll say it's a good few weeks or maybe months.

Anyway, it doesn't matter.

Not when the thought of returning home to Konoha and seeing Rin and Kakashi once again is driving me on.

It's a strong, positive feeling that I'm getting used to.

Besides, I'm destined to be a shinobi, a ninja and the greatest Hokage who ever lived so I had to start training again.

Also, I'm not staying here.

I'm really not.

It's a damp, cold cave that somehow resembles a graveyard of some kind which is disturbing.

Plus, I don't care what Old Man Madara has to say.

Yes, he saved my life and I will always be eternally grateful to him for that but his speech about the world being full of pain and suffering?

If anything, it sounds like the ramblings of a very old man who I think probably lost his sanity many decades ago.

Nowadays, he just sits in his chair, holding his scythe while sleeping.

Which is weird.

Really weird.

Regardless, I won't give up.

Not when I'm nearly there.

I'll keep on training and practicing while adapting to my new body.

Madara says that given how badly crushed my body was when I first came here that my ninja career is over.

Well...

Well, I'm gonna prove him wrong.

I'll get through this.

I know I will.

Taking a deep breath, I then launch myself up to the very top of the demon-like statue where Guruguru or Swirly is standing there, waiting for me so that we can begin our training together.

Hang on, Rin, Kakashi and Minato-sensei..

I'll see you all soon.

I promise.

**Fin**


End file.
